


82: Sexting

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Nude pictures, Sexting, slight nsfw, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: {82: Sexting}Star's out for the day and won't be back till later. Janna gets bored and decides to have a little fun{This is really bad I know but I couldn't think of how else to do it for these sinnamon buns--}





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really bad and not even that nsfw but I tried?? I didn't know how to make this as lewd as it should be...

It had been four years since Star Butterfly had first arrived on Earth, and it had been just two since Star and Janna had started dating. The time had gone by like a flash, and they were soon eighteen years old. Janna had left home as soon as she was old enough and had moved in with Star, which Marco's parents had been surprisingly fine with even though their son wasn't too keen on the idea. 

Star and Janna's relationship had been fairly safe for work so far and the furthest they had gone was making out in their underwear, which Marco had oh so unfortunately walked in on once or twice. Oh well, at least it taught him to knock. But now that they were both of legal age, they could take things a little further.

Even though they lived together, Star and Janna weren't always together and sometimes their schedules didn't mix. It could get pretty annoying at times, and Janna thought it sucked ass.

~~~  
It was one of those days when Star was out, and Janna was stuck home alone. Literally, she was the only person in the house and she was bored. She picked up her phone and shot Star a text.

Janna: When will you b back? I miss you :c

She knew that if she sent a text like that, Star would reply straight away. Janna knew exactly how to pull at her heart strings.

Star: Not for a while!! Mom's lecturing me on something, I don't even know what she's on about tho!! I'm super booooreeeddd! Entertain me!!

Janna gave a soft smirk, rolling her eyes. Typical Star.

Janna: Entertain you? And how do you expect me to do that?

Star: Idk!! Anything will work tbh ^-^

Anything, huh? An idea popped into Janna's head and she began to type out her reply.

Janna: Anything? Well then, Princess, I'm sure you won't mind a little teasing then. Let's see...How about I tell you about how much I want to kiss you right now? Or about how much I want to mark you as mine?

Star took a little while longer to reply than before, and it made Janna nervous. She really hoped she hadn't done anything too out of bounds

Star: Oh uh...Wow. I wasn't expecting that...Buttttt...Maybe you should talk about that...

Star: Just to pass the time, I mean!

Janna saw through her obvious lie straight away and could easily tell that Star wanted to know more.

Janna: Oh yeah? Well, to start with I want to take off your clothes really slow

Janna: And then I want to cover every bit of skin I can with hickeys, so that everyone knows you belong to me~

Star: Janna...Oh my God...If I was lost before, I really have no idea what she's talking about now...

Star: Can you...Do that stuff when I get back?

Janna: Of course, Princess. If that's what you want, then I'll give it to you. Any other requests?

Star: Maybe I could uhhhhh...Do it to you too?

Janna felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the mere thought of Star doing those things to her. It sounded like it would be really fun, and also really hot.

Janna: Sure...If you really really want to

Star: Cool! But I don't think I can wait till I get home to see you! Show me now? c:

Janna thought about it for a few moments before switching to Snapchat and sending Star a selfie of her pulling a goofy face. A few moments later, she saw Star had taken a screenshot of the snap and was typing.  
Star: Not that kinda picture! Tho you look cute as fuck. I meant a more...Lewd picture

Janna raised an eyebrow, giving a cocky grin.

Janna: Are you asking me for nudes? How scandalous of you! And here I was thinking I was dating a good girl. Tut tut ;3

Star: Is that what naked pictures are called? If so, then yeah. That's what I want!! Pleaaaassseeee??!

Janna: Jeez, you're so demanding of me. Just gimmie a sec. You owe me for this btw

Star: Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!! Thank you Janna! You're the best.

Janna rolled her eyes and took off her jacket and then pulled off her shirt and beanie simultaneously. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't have the time to make herself look decent. She reached around to unhook her bra, but then stopped. She might as well tease Star a little bit, just for fun. She took a picture of herself, giving the camera a peace sign and a goofy grin. She sent it to Star and got the same response as last time; An immediate screenshot followed by typing.

Star: So much...exposed skin...I want to bite it all!

Janna: Star no, that's lewd. Am I done now?

Star: No way!!

Star: You didn't even send a proper nude...You're no fun!

Janna: Fine, fine. One more and that's it, okay?

Star: Okki dokki cutie ;3

She made quick work of taking off her bra and couldn't help but start blushing as she took the picture. She hoped Star wouldn't mind how embarrassed she looked.

Star: Awww!! You look adorable!! And really hoooottt~~~~

Janna: Please, you flatter me too much

Star: But its true!!

Star: Brb, this seems important af

Janna gave a content sigh and lied back on the bed. Five minutes passed, then eight, then ten. Star had yet to return, and Janna quickly grew bored again. She picked up her phone and opened up Snapchat. It was time to spam Star with more of the pictures she had asked for previously. Not even a minute had passed before Janna had sent Star at least 17 shirtless pictures and she still had no reply. Great.  
Janna wouldn't say she was one of those people who wanted constant attention, because she really wasn't. She was just bored, and Star was usually fun. It had now been at least fifteen minutes, and Janna had picked up her phone for what seemed like the twelfth time that minute. 

Janna: Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Janna: Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkk!!

Janna: Plsssssssssssssssssssssssss

Janna: If you come back within the next five minutes, I'll let you do whatever you want to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Janna: Staaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!

Janna spammed Star with her own name a couple more times before she just started to send her whatever came to mind.

Janna: You know what sounds fun? Sex. We should have that sometime, like maybe when you get home. Sound good?

Janna: I'll take your silence as a yes

Janna: :3

Star: Janna I s2g when I get home I am going to destroy you

Janna: In what kind of way?

Star: You know what kind ;)

"... ... ...Ohh..."

Now she really couldn't wait for Star to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
